Sister, Sister
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: When you want to find something out about yourself, who is better to experiment with than your own twin? Rated M for pokémonxpokémon lesbian sex.


Before anyone asks, yes the sisters' names are a reference to the musical group Tegan & Sara. I do that kind of thing a lot, if you hadn't noticed.

* * *

A teenage umbreon named Tegan sat in the living room of her one-story home while her parents were getting ready for their night out.

"I don't want any boys in the house while we're away." Tegan's father, a jolteon, said as he opened the door.

"No promises." The umbreon joked.

"I'm sure the girls will be fine, dear." Her mother, a leafeon, chimed in on her way out the door. "I left some money on the counter in case you or your sister wants to order a pizza. See you later." When her parents had left and she heard the car pull out of the driveway and drive down the street, she padded down the hall into her room. In Tegan's room, an espeon was waiting for her, her forked tail twitching back-and-forth impatiently.

"They're gone, Sara. We have the whole house to ourselves." Tegan announced. Sara and Tegan were twin sisters and the best of friends. No secrets were kept between the two, so when Sara started experiencing strange feelings toward members of the same sex around the age when she should have been feeling that way about boys, Tegan was the only soul she confided in. In fact, it was Tegan's idea for them to wait until they were alone and ready to experiment a little.

Tegan wasn't a lesbian, at least not completely. She'll admit to being a little bit bi-curious but she had a boyfriend: a nice little quilava named Blake who she loved dearly and wouldn't leave for anything. However, Tegan couldn't help but feel a little guilty that Sara was alone with no one to call her own every time the umbreon was making out with her boyfriend, so she would do anything to make up the debt she thought she owed her sister.

"So… how do we start?" The psychic-type asked timidly. The espeon always was the shy and nervous one of the two and starting such an intimate act like they were about to do only exacerbated her nervousness.

"Let's just kiss, and see where we go from there." Sara nodded and the two sisters leaned closer until their lips touched. The kiss was tender and gentle at first, until Tegan started to use some of the tricks she always used when making out with her boyfriend, like tilting her head in just the right way to give her the advantage in the little 'tongue war' she currently waged with the espeon. That strategy had the desired effect as in no time, the umbreon's tongue had asserted its dominance over Sara's and she was now in control. Using this newly established control, Tegan used her tongue to pull Sara's tongue into her mouth where she started to suck on the small pink appendage.

"Oh, Mew…" Sara moaned into the kiss. She was getting wetter and wetter with each second that passed while her lips made contact with those of her sister's. When they finally broke the kiss, Sara was breathless, not from the time spent without oxygen, but from the pure euphoria she felt from kissing another female. _That settles it,_ the espeon thought, _I am definitely a lesbian._ "Wow." She breathed, "You… you are a really good kisser."

"Thanks, I get that a lot from Blake." Tegan replied. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes, please!" The psychic-type immediately answered, mentally reprimanding herself when she thought she came off as too eager. The umbreon just giggled and pushed her down onto her back.

"Have it your way…" She whispered huskily into the espeon's ear. The dark-type began to plant small kisses down her sister's body, pausing to suckle on each of Sara's eight teats before reaching her real destination: her sister's puffy labia, already moist from the anticipation of what was to come. Tegan started by giving the espeon's pussy one long lick from one end to the other, drawing a lustful moan from between her lips. Tegan repeated the action twice, eliciting more moans from her sister.

"Please stop teasing me, Tegan." the espeon whined, "I need more." Her sister's pleas were music to the umbreon's ears and she couldn't help but to give in and give the cute female espeon what she wanted. The dark-type dived straight into Sara's pussy and immediately began eating her out with fervor, assaulting her inner walls with her tongue like mad while the psychic-type moaned like a ghost. As her sister ate her out, Sara used every ounce of concentration to take control of her long tail through the fog and haze of sexual bliss she felt. Tegan yipped in surprise when she felt the tip of her sister's split tail brush up and down along her slit, but she never stopped orally servicing the espeon's sexual needs. Now Tegan saw it as a challenge; a competition to see who could make the other cum first and whether that would be her or her sister, she knew that she'd be a winner either way.

Before long, it seemed that every stroke of her tongue made her sister's cries of ecstasy rise in volume as a steady stream of sweet-tasting liquid flowed into the umbreon's awaiting muzzle while the dark-type's own liquids coated the pink-furred appendage that belonged to the very pokémon she was eating out. The thick scent of their passionate lovemaking filled the girls' nostrils, turning them on even more and spurring them to increase the efforts of their actions in anticipation of their imminent orgasms.

"I'm so close, Tegan!" Sara moaned. Tegan was on the edge of the proverbial cliff as well and had started moving her hips to meet the espeon's tail to hasten her climax. "Oh, Mew, I…" that was all the espeon could utter before she lost control of her voice and with a scream loud enough to probably leave the neighbors wondering what was going on, Sara came first, flooding her sister's maw with her juices while her body tensed up and she had inadvertently drove her tail deeper into sister's hole, striking her G-spot dead-on. This, in turn, made Tegan climax on Sara's tail and the two collapsed onto the bed, panting, with their lower bodies covered in their collective bodily fluids. Tegan crawled up to lay next to her sister and the two eeveelutions cuddled together as they kissed briefly once more.

"Well, how was it?" the dark-type asked. "Do you think this little experiment was a success?"

"Hmm, words cannot even begin to describe how wonderful that was." The espeon purred. "Wait, what about your boyfriend? Wouldn't he feel a little… I don't know… betrayed if he finds out about this?"

"Blake? Oh I'm sure it wouldn't matter." Tegan reassured her twin sister. "Even if he did find out, the worst he'll do would be to ask for a three-way. Say, I'm feeling a little hungry. Why don't you call and order the pizza?"

"Let me guess: you want a large pepperoni with stuffed crust and cinnamon sticks?" The psychic-type guessed.

"Do you really have to ask?" Tegan returned. The espeon purred before going into the kitchen to grab the money and the phone their parents had left for them. After Sara left, Tegan hopped off of the bed and padded over to the bookcase and pulled out one of her favorite books: Red Storm Rising. Behind the book was a hidden camera the umbreon had set up earlier. She quickly checked to see if it had captured all she and her sister did and when it was confirmed that it had, the dark-type grinned devilishly as she put the camera in her school bag.

* * *

The next day, on her way to class, Tegan met her boyfriend by his locker. Blake was an average quilava; average height, weight, and build expected for his age. The only thing that would set him apart from others of species would be the custom-made glasses he wore over his emerald eyes. He and Tegan knew each other since middle school but they didn't start dating until two years ago when the band he played in started getting popular.

"Did you get it?" he asked. Tegan pulled the camera out from her bag and showed it to her boyfriend. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever." The fire-type grinned. He reached for the device but the umbreon pulled it out of his reach as he did so.

"You'll blur out our faces before putting it online, right Blake?" Tegan asked, "It'd be a shame if something happened to you because you didn't."

"I promise no one will recognize you or your sister." He swore. Satisfied with his answer, the umbreon gave the quilava what he wanted and turned to head on to her morning class. "Hey, Teeg." Blake asked just as she was about to leave, using the nickname he used for his girlfriend. "Was she better than me?" Tegan chuckled at the males joke and answered flirtingly.

"Watch it and find out." She purred with a wink before leaving.


End file.
